Half-form Halloween
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: Astarte decides that this year, halloween must be taken up a notch. So, by using a monster she created when she was young, she is going to scare and trick the residents of true cross academy town. With the help of Amaimon and Mephisto, this is a halloween that is unlikely to be forgotten. Some slight gore in monster description.


_A quick one shot I figured I'd do for Halloween. The basic plot is that after hearing about the usual celebrations Astarte decides to kick the scares up a notch by bringing the legend of the half-form to life. A monster she made up to frighten everyone. With the aide of Amaimon and Mephisto, she decides to show that with demons, Halloween is all the more fun. Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

"You want to do what?" Amaimon asked from his place amongst the rafters. "Scare the humans. It's the only fun I can have since the Vatican has me under constant threat." Astarte replied as she examined the sketch before her then went back to her make-up. "So….what does that have to do with a sketch of a monster you made up when you were young and that make-up?" "Isn't it obvious? As tonight is Halloween, I'm going to bring the half-form to life and scare them all shit-less." She cackled and examined the sketch. The sketch showed a creature of hideous features. Its eye sockets were hollow and bleeding, it's jaws and lips ragged and misshapen. Claws extended from its fingers and patches of stark white bone stood out against the flesh of its tail and wings. It also stood on legs similar to those of a werewolf and upon its head rested a curled draconic horn of purple and one of fire between which lay a crown of flames. And down the centre of its body ran criss-crossing stitches. She giggled.

"Who's going to tell them the tale?" Amaimon asked. "Hopefully, you and Aniue will do that for me." She said as she used the make-up to mark where she had to transform her body. "You will have to remind us of it angel." She looked in the mirror to see Mephisto walking towards them both. "Surely the great Samael would recall such a tale?" She asked, her eyebrow raised mockingly. "But it sounds so much sweeter coming from the demon with the angel's tongue." He retorted. She smiled and turned back to the reflection. "Alright. But remember that this will be the last time. For tonight, I won't exist. There will only be the half form." They both nodded and grinned. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Later that evening, as trick-or-treaters ran around and everyone chatted, a bell tolled and everyone turned towards the Academy. "What's going on do you reckon?" Shima asked. "I'm not sure." Yukio responded. "Let's go find out!" Rin called before running to go investigate. As they all arrived, they found a large crowd standing before then entrance. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as a special treat for tonight, the true cross academy wishes to present to you a tale of horror. A story of a monster that holds no mercy. This is the tale of the half-form." Everyone gasped as a flickering image of the sketch appeared in the centre of them. Mephisto walked through the crowd, pointing at the image. "No one knows who this creature was before it became  
this. None even know if it was a person to begin with. All that's known about this creature is what is whispered in the shadows." He paused as everyone murmured. Out of the shadows stepped Amaimon. "Legends of the half-form all tell of a monstrous creature, whose form resembles that of two separate forms sewn together to create it. It is said that this monster was punished for a unknown crime and was cut in half from its original form and sewn to another. It wanders in pain for all eternity, searching for its missing half." A low moan sounded, causing some to jump.

"But that's not all. You may notice the beast is missing its eyes. Legend states that the creature saw its own reflection in a river once and went insane at the sight of itself. It tore out its eyes to hide itself from the creature it had become. But now it seeks a new pair of eyes. So it hunts for someone to take their eyes to replace the one's it lost. And how do you know if it is coming? Chains clink as it walks from its imprisonment within hell. But even demons did not want this monster. It also calls out "My eyes. Return my eyes or give me yours" as it searches." Mephisto said, grinning at how frightened people were becoming. The wind suddenly howled and several of the lights illuminating the area went out. People whispered worriedly then froze when they heard it. The clinking of chains and several low moans of pain. "My eyes. Who stole my eyes?" They all slowly turned in horror to see it. A monster standing on the steps, hollow eyes turned towards them. The black stitches stood out against the pale skin and the visible bone glinted in the light. The creature stepped towards them, claws clattering against the stone ground. "Return my eyes or give me yours" It moaned, reaching out with bloody, chained claws.

People ran, screaming in horror. Rin and the others backed away frantically, watching as the creature walked towards where they stood. "I want my eyes. Give me yours to replace them." It moaned, reaching out towards them. Rin leant back as far as he could whilst the others screamed and Shiemi and Konekomaru passed out. The creature turned its head to face Rin and reached out. "Your eyes will do. I need eyes." Rin shook his head. "No! Keep away!" "Give me your eyes." "NOOOOOO!" Blackness took over as he shut his eyes to block out the image.

Astarte stood, looking at the now unconscious form of Rin and his friends. "I think you may have gone a bit too far." Mephisto said. "Hmm, maybe. But still, the looks on their faces." She giggled slightly and looked around. "Besides, we got loads of sweets from that." She said eagerly, eyeing up the fallen bags that people had dropped in their attempts to get away from the monster. "I suppose I should send these lot back to their dorms and homes." Mephisto said. "True, and then for your excellent performance, I shall give you a special treat." Astarte said seductively. Mephisto grinned. "Ah, a trick used to make a treat?" He asked. "Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see." She purred. As he sent them away and pulled her to give her a kiss, he noticed her staring out at their spoils. "Something wrong?" He asked. "No. I was just thinking that this can be considered a good Halloween right?" She asked, her head tilted innocently to one side. "Well, once I get my treat and give you yours, I'm sure it'll be the best one." He said. A second pair of arms encircled her waist and Amaimon nuzzled her neck. "By the time she had gotten our treats, it will definitely be one of the best." He said.

Astarte laughed. "If this is my reward, I may have to bring out the half-form every Halloween." She said as they led her away for her treat.

* * *

The next day, everyone was talking about the event. "That was awesome! I hope they do it again next year! I want to see the monster again. I bet they will do it again." Rin walked through the crowds of students until he found Bon and the others. "Do you know who it was who set that up?" He asked. "No. We thought you would, you got the closest look." They said. "Well, whoever it was certainly made sure of one thing." Shima said. "What's that?" "That it was one of the best Halloweens I've had in ages." He said, his face breaking into a smile. "Yeah! Totally!" Astarte watched them from her spot by the window. "Well, I guess I'll have to go play "Trick or treat" More often" She murmured. She smiled as Mephisto nuzzled her neck. "Hmm, but how about instead of a trick, you come back for another treat?" He purred. She chuckled and followed him back to his chambers. But in her mind, she was already planning for the next Halloween trick. And it was going to be even scarier.


End file.
